Save What Has Been Lost
by Moonshine Pack
Summary: I'm the white sheep in a family of blacks. Sirius Black wasn't the first to be disowned. That title goes to Rachel Black. Hardly anybody knows of her true bloodlines and now she's causing trouble. Unintentionally and intentionally. Remus Lupin Love Story. Author(s): Misty
1. Profile

Name: Rachel Black Evans  
Age: Turns 15 the day before term starts  
Species: Wizard  
Blood Status: Pureblood living with muggles  
Looks: Hair used to be black, is now red. Eyes are grey. Agile frame. Pale skin.  
Blood Type: B+  
House: Gryffindor  
Personality: Quiet, Closed-Off, Defensive, Fiery, Intelligent  
Story: I'm sure you can guess which wizarding family I'm the decedent of. I was born, twin to Sirius Black, but the moment it was discovered that I was a girl… well let's just say that wasn't the best moment of my life. My family wanted a proper heir and so I was disowned, hardly anybody even knew I existed and to those who did I was dead. Thankfully the Evans found me when I was so young and at the time, Lily had just been born. Once I was old enough, my hair was dyed red so that I fitted in more and eventually I started Hogwarts. I know all this because I was told the story by an owl. Nobody even notices me but that's fine, I've always loved being left alone. When I'm left alone, I can show my true colors. I just have one question. Am I the black sheep in the family? Or would you call me the white sheep?


	2. Chapter 1

This story will be in Rachel's POV unless otherwise stated.

I glanced up wearily as I walked quickly through the halls. Potions had to be directly after Divination and they were on opposite sides of the school. I hated the first day of term, when you keep bumping into annoying little first years who didn't have a clue where they were going. Even the third years get on my nerves because they're all lost also. I know that I was like that too once but there's no way that I was that annoying. I would know if I was.

I could see the bouncing red hair of my sister in front of me. Lily was talking and laughing with her friends as if she didn't have a care in the world. She was such a friendly person which is why it gets on my nerves when people call her stuck-up. Okay, maybe at times she was a little bit of a stick in the mud and she could be rather frustrating when she was determent about something but other than that she was fun. I would have been walking with her but she had so many friends and they were all so talkative. It made my ears bleed listening to them.

My body jerked suddenly when my bag caught on one of the statues. I grumbled under my breath and started trying to untangle it. These statues don't like me, I'm sure of it. Whenever I go past, I always manage to scrape my arm or rip my bag on one of the edges. I would stay on the other side of the hall but there are statues there too. Today was different. I wanted to thank the statue because if it hadn't caught my bag, I would have kept walking. I would have gotten to the same area my sister and all the other students did. The area where hundreds of enchanted water balloons rained down on everybody.

I managed to get my bag untangled just in time to see Lily get angry. She screamed 'Potter!' at the top of her lungs and went storming off somewhere. Trying to hold in my laughter, I kept walking. Unlike all the others in my class, the only thing that I got wet was my shoes. I knew that the smile on my face was very badly hidden but it was the better option. If I wasn't so careful of not drawing attention to myself, I would have been laughing my head off.

People didn't even notice me as I walked past. They were too busy moaning about their books and their hair to look up for a second. I noticed that several girls were trying to fix their makeup. They could just use a waterproof spell so that they could get wet but after what happened the last time someone tried that, nobody would dare. Regardless of the fact that it was only a first year who tried it but when one person turns their eyelashes into eels, it's considered a warning beacon.

I turned towards the staircase – it was possible to hear Lily storming around upstairs – and something caught my foot. I caught myself with my hands and winced as a sharp pain shot through my arm. They should really consider getting softer floors at Hogwarts with the amount of people that trip and fall while walking.

"Prongs, I told you that some of the cloak was still sticking out."

"Oh great," I mumbled, getting up quickly. I turned to the direction of the voice and wasn't surprised to see the infamous Marauders standing in front of me. The thing I had tripped on was a cloak, a shimmering silver cloak that was clearly not school standard.

"You're Evan's sister," James Potter pointed out.

I nodded. "She's looking for you in case you didn't hear." I looked towards the screams of rage.

He shrugged. "I don't think it's anything important."

"POTTER!"

All four boys jumped back into their hiding space behind the statue as Lily came stomping down the stairs. Her eyes were glowing with rage and she was almost scaring me.

"Rachel! Where are they?"

I pointed towards the window, thanking the lord that we were on the ground. It made my lie easier to believe. "They were just outside the window."

Lily made a growling noise and stalked outside like a predator. I could hold back a small laugh at how disheveled her hair looked from the back. I wish I brought my muggle cellphone to Hogwarts. This would have been a priceless blackmail picture.

"Do you think she realizes she looks like a drowned rat?" one of the Marauders asked.

I shook my head. "You should come up with a prank that makes her look like that for an entire day but drop fluff on her as well. That way you really can call her a drowned rat."

"That's quite the idea," Sirius Black said as he walked up next to me. "How are you Evan's sister?"

"Sisters aren't always the same."

"Yes but they often share some qualities," Remus Lupin added in from behind me.

I shrugged my bag higher onto my shoulder. "I guess that's true."

It was quite true. I shared lots of qualities with my siblings. In fact the teachers that knew of my true bloodlines often made comments about how I was very similar, if a lot quieter. I didn't like attention but somehow it always found me.

I turned to walk off to potions. "Good luck surviving my sister when she gets her hands on you," I called over my shoulder.

"Wait, Evans Number 2!"

My eyebrows raised. "Evans Number 2?"

James shrugged. "I can't call you Evans otherwise I'll get confused. Anyway you don't happen to have any more ideas for pranks do you?"

"Why? Are the famous Marauders running out of idea?"

"No!" Sirius Black snapped.

I chuckled. "Try painting the entire of a classroom orange and then stick everything that can be moved onto the roof. Don't forget to watch the result."


	3. Chapter 2

The stars really were beautiful. I shifted slightly, wishing that the astronomy tower wasn't so cold. The dungeons were colder. I really didn't know how the Slytherins handled sleeping down there. I wouldn't be able to do it. There's always fresh air up here.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked. "Don't you have prefect duty Lils?"

Lily shook her head, at least I think she did. "That includes catching students who are outside after curfew. I could be a bit lenient towards my sister but only if you get back to the common room as quickly as possible."

"I don't mind getting a detention, it would give me something to do at least."

"You should mind." Lily walked up beside me. "It would make more sense if you were slightly similar to me and not Sirius Black."

I shrugged. "Nobody would associate my behavior with that. To the outside world, Sirius was the only Black to ever go wrong. If I was acting like a Slytherin, they might be suspicious. Plus, I have red hair."

"Your natural hair color is black," Lily pointed out. "Your eyes are a giveaway in any case."

"Been here 5 years and every year you say the same thing. Nobody's noticed and nobody ever will."

"You don't know that Rachel."

"Yes Lily, I do."

My eyes fell on the lake, shimmering and glowing in the moonlight. Forget casting spells and seeing paintings move, this was what I called magic. A gust of wind made me shiver and I glanced up at the full moon. I loved the full moon. I wished that it would come more often. Once a month was not often enough. I didn't dare leave the castle to go and see it properly as my friends often suggested I should. I know it's stupid to believe rumors but some people said that there were werewolves down in the forest.

I moved my eyes away from the moon and turned to Lily. "Fine, I'll sneak back to the common room but if I'm guessing the time correctly, a certain James Potter should still be awake. I wonder what he would say if a certain person was to tell him that her sister was willing to go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "If you do that I'll turn you into a bird."

"That's fine, I like birds."

I left before my sister could respond. The castle felt stuffy after the cool night wind. Hurrying down the staircase, I darted through the halls back to the common room. After giving the password, I shot inside. I wanted to avoid any ghosts. If I ran into one, it wouldn't be the first time that a ghost got me into trouble.

The Gryffindor Common Room was very hot, with the fire going like it was. I looked around for any sign of James Potter, to tell him what Lily had said but he was nowhere in sight. There were a lot of people still awake and the Marauders were normally the last to go to sleep but none of them were around. That was frustrating.

Trudging up the stairs, I sighed softly. It was much cooler away from the fire. The room was empty, with Lily being out on patrol and the other girls sitting downstairs gossiping. I opened the window closest to my bed and smiled when the air hit my face. I left it opened while I got changed into my pajamas and then walked over to close it.

Just as I got there, a howl echoed over the school grounds. I got chills at the sound and shut the windows a little harder than necessary. I walked over to bed. I glanced back to the window and shook myself. That couldn't be a werewolf. Even if it was, it wouldn't be on the school grounds right. Dumbledore looked after his students. He wouldn't allow dangerous creatures to roam around.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't know why but I was getting the feeling that something was very off. Firstly, the Marauders were becoming more of an interest to me. I don't know why it happened but I'm noticing them a lot more. They were always there but simply a part of the school. A group of bullies who enjoyed annoying my sister half to death. Ignoring the fact that I was actually a Black.

Secondly, I was beginning to notice things I never had before. I had been in Hogwarts since I was 11 but I had noticed that when the light came into DADA through the window, it made an almost dragon like shape with the shadows. I never noticed how the forest moved in total sync. I couldn't believe how easy it was to ignore those type of things until I saw them properly.

There was certain pros to these new developments. I can see when the Marauders are planning a prank and almost always manage to avoid it. Much to their annoyance, I've started helping Lily out as well. I can sneak up the tower easier since about a week ago and I've yet to be caught by a single person. I'm starting to wonder about how the Marauders get around the school so quickly and stealthily. I actually think they know some kind of invisibility charm.

Out of everything that was going on, there was one thing that made me very curious and that was the mysterious case of the Shrieking Shack. Also known as the place we were currently standing directly in front of.

"You know that on a Hogsmeade trip, we're supposed to stay inside Hogsmeade right?" Lily asked.

"Technically we're in Hogsmeade," I replied.

Alice, my sister's best friend, nodded. "Don't worry about it Lily, I'm sure we won't get in trouble for being here."

"Do you think it's really haunted?"

I tilted my head to the side at Lily's question. "I don't know Lils. I'm not the one that reads so much about all of this stuff. Shouldn't you have read about it in one of those many books of yours?"

She glared at me out of the corner of her eye. "There's no information about this place and I don't read that much."

"Lily is not nearly as bad as Remus Lupin when it comes to books," Alice added.

"She's right. Once you become like Moony, it's a clear sign that you have a problem," a voice said from behind us.

We turned to the Marauders. My hand was on my hip originally but it dropped to my side. I couldn't look like I had any attitude. Lily was right about one thing, I had to act like an Evans if I didn't want to deal with people noticing me.

Sirius was obviously the one that had spoken. Even without his very distinctive voice, his smirk was a giveaway.

James smiled at Lily and she responded with an irritated look. She hadn't been in the best mood during the Hogsmeade weekend to begin with. She thought that she needed to start studying for the OWLS that were so far away. We were barely a month into term and already she was getting hysterical.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Lily asked shortly.

"I don't know. Would you be willing to go out with me?" James smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "We've been over this. I'm never going out with you."

I couldn't help myself. "You know, I've always thought that my sister was in denial. I think she really likes you and just doesn't want to admit it."

If looks could kill I would be dead a thousand times over. I was slightly worried that Lily might actually make her threat into a reality. I wasn't exactly fond of being turned into a bird. I shuffled away from her slightly, moving behind Alice who was looking at the ground and not really saying anything.

Thankfully, the Marauders took her attention off of me and she rounded on them again. I knew that I was going to pay for that comment if I didn't turn the conversation in a different direction. Best save myself from being brutally murdered. "Seeing that you were eavesdropping on our conversation, you might as well give us your opinion on the Shrieking Shack."

Everybody turned to look at me blankly. It took them a while to catch up and for all the anger to flow out of Lily. Alice at least seemed grateful for my intervention.

"There's a high chance of it being haunted," Remus Lupin said softly. "Personally, I think that it's simply a rumor made up to keep people out of there although there probably is a small bit of truth."

Sirius shook his head. "No there's definitely something in there alright but I'm not so sure that it's a ghost."

"What could it be?" I challenged. "A banshee? It would explain the screeching noise."

"I was thinking more along the lines of…"

"It's probably a ghost," James said, cutting Sirius off. "It's probably the Bloody Barren taking his temper out on something so that he doesn't end up killing us all."

I chose to ignore what Sirius was going to say. "If that's what it is, he isn't doing it very well. He's still got a terrible temper and a personality to match."

"Rachel, you shouldn't disrespect him. He's got an absolutely amazing story which you would know if you bothered enough to actually listen in History of Magic," Lily added in.

I gave her a look. "No offence to anyone Lils but I'm pretty sure that you and Lupin are the only two that actually pay attention in that class. Don't even try to deny that you also struggle to stay awake at times because I've seen you fighting sleep before."

"That's only because we've already done the topic and I know all about it. It has nothing to do with me finding the subject boring."

"Just admit that it's the worst subject. It's not that hard to say that it's boring."

James laughed suddenly. "I almost forgot to thank you for that prank idea. Binns freaked out when he came into his classroom the other day."

"You gave them that idea?" Lily rounded on me.

"I have no idea what they're talking about. I plead innocent to all accusations."

I was starting to think that the Marauders were good people to have on your side. They know lots of great places in the castle where you can hide from and avoid your psychopathic sister who was out for your blood.


End file.
